1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shipping containers of the kind for supporting hangers for apparel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following patents which were developed in a search directed to the subject matter of this application: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,060,169; 4,085,842; 4,089,411; 4,098,399; 4,111,300 and 4,119,197.
In the structures of the prior art, none of them provide a hanger bar for the hangers supporting the apparel, wherein the hanger bar is formed integrally with the elements forming the container for the apparel.